


Tear Drops

by stew (julie)



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-02-26
Updated: 1989-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/stew
Summary: Perfect Tommy comes to Reno for some advice on writing poetry.





	Tear Drops

**Author's Note:**

> **First published:** in my zine “Samurai Errant: Cavalier Tales Quixotic and Profane” #2 on 26 February 1989

# Tear Drops 

♦

‘Reno, I need your help.’ 

‘Oh yeah?’ The older man could be forgiven for sounding cynical. Perfect Tommy rarely admitted to anyone that he occasionally needed help. 

‘Yeah, I’m trying to write some poetry, but I’m just not sure if it works. And seeing as that’s more your department…’ 

Reno laughed. ‘Poetry? You’re reduced to resorting to the old poetry tactic, eh?’ 

‘Come on, man, give me a break.’ 

‘Who’s it for?’ 

Tommy had the grace to blush. ‘Never you mind who it’s for.’ 

‘It might be very important,’ Reno insisted. ‘It probably has a great bearing on the poem itself.’ 

‘Be a friend; just help me out, huh?’ 

Reno relented. ‘Let me see what you’ve got so far.’ 

Head held high, Tommy handed over a worn piece of paper. ‘Do me a favor and don’t laugh.’ 

Reno read what was written. Twice. With a very straight face. ‘You wanted it to rhyme, huh?’ he commented carefully. 

‘Yeah, you know; poetry’s meant to rhyme, right?’ 

‘Well, it starts off OK – _tear drops_ is good.’ 

‘Romantic, huh?’ 

‘And no one could accuse you of lacking in the verbal ingenuity department.’

Tommy looked a little taken aback at Reno’s tone. ‘Yeah?’ he prompted. 

‘Well, rhyming _tear drops_ with _full stops_ , _sock hops_ and _sponge mops_ takes a lot of imagination. Most commendable. Couldn’t have done it myself.’ 

‘I was inspired,’ Tommy confessed.

‘You don’t need my help, mate. I’m strictly of the _June_ , _moon_ , _croon_ , _soon_ school of poetry. You’re out of my league entirely.’ 

‘Thanks, man.’ Perfect Tommy preened a little. ‘So you reckon I should give it to the person in question, huh?’ 

‘They’ll be amazed,’ Reno asserted. 

‘ _Amazing_ Tommy,’ the young man agreed. ‘Thanks, Reno, you’ve been a great help.’

‘Any time,’ Reno assured him dryly. ‘Let me know how it goes!’

‘Oh, there’s no question about the result,’ Tommy claimed as he strutted out the door. ‘Take it as read!’

♦


End file.
